


Selfless connection

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - pretty much just sex with a bit of contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless connection

From being tensely clenched at his side Gene moved his hands so they were settled on the hips of the man facing him; gripping tightly enough to leave bruises he pulls the lean body closer to his own. Gazing down into dilated pupils Gene leant forward until his lips were almost touching those of the man in front of him and paused. Waiting. Already gone too far to stop but needing this moment of confirmation that they had both succumbed.

A trembling hand moved from wavering at his partner’s side and crept upwards to wind its way round the nape of his neck, teasing strands of dirty blond hair. Then Sam was pulling him those last few millimetres closer until their lips touched.

Taking control Gene sucked on the trembling bottom lip moving against him and ran his tongue between the slightly parted lips. Upon hearing a slight whimper he pushed forward more forcefully and slipped his tongue inside the hot wet welcoming mouth tasting the whiskey they had been drinking earlier in the evening when talking, bickering, sniping, teasing, in the pub. Kissing more and more aggressively, more and more insistently, melded together until the need to draw breath became a compulsion.

Panting heavily he started to push the leather jacket off Sam’s shoulders and down his arms, pausing when it trapped Sam’s arms to take advantage and manoeuvre them backwards, pining him against the edge of the only table in Sam‘s claustrophobic flat. Gene is now fused as fully as possible to Sam almost bending him backwards; as close as he can possibly be while still fully clothed. Pushing against Sam’s body he can feel his hardening cock thrusting alongside an answering erection as both men start to synchronise, thrusting their hips together, grinding urgently against one another.

At this Gene can’t help but feel..........almost too much. There is a beating in his chest that he never thought to hear now, with any man, let alone with this man, and if he is honest with himself this terrifies him and causes a moment of........pause. But the feel of Sam’s warmth seeping through and beckoning him grounds him, as he always does, in all places and all ways, and wrenches him back to the two of them. And that is enough of that, worry can come later after all its not every day you have your DI begging to be touched and rubbing his entire body against you. Although it will be every day from now on if Gene has anything to do with it and the Gene Genie always gets what he wants. And with that he surges back into action.

Finishing pulling off the rest of Sam’s coat and quickly disposing of his own camel-hair coat, gloves and tie. Moving next to Sam’s striped shirt and undoing the buttons revealing normally pale skin flushed and sweating, Sam‘s medallion compelling on this glistening backdrop. Moving swiftly now Gene licks a stripe up the rapidly swallowing throat, sucking briefly on the Adams apple, and then drops his head to a pert nipple. Nipping and biting until it hardens even more. Then moving to the other, hitherto neglected, side of Sam’s chest Gene once again sets about taunting the tautening flesh. Revelling in the moans from the body writhing under his attention the heady feeling of power and arousal is devastating. Here and now there is no underlying ambiguity, no room for argument, just arousal and need.

Sam’s shirt is now lying on the floor next to the leather jacket and he is trying to return the favour but Gene just takes his hands and holds them on the table, staring for a moment Sam nods slightly and leaves them there his whole body now trembling as he groans and begs for more. Running his hands down his partner’s chest Gene stops at the top of the tight, now almost painfully constrictive, trousers. Pausing for a moment he bends down and removes the Cuban heeled boots and socks. Indulging for a second he runs his hands partially up the bottom of the trouser legs round surprisingly slim ankles, caressing the soft skin and earning a surprised sigh from his Sam. Only then does he undo the trousers, grab the underwear. Removing both at the same time revealing a erect, leaking cock. There is a low growl filling the air and Gene realises it is coming from him as his eyes drink their fill - Sam - his Sam - gloriously naked, facing him, passion filled gaze regarding Gene, hands gripping the edge, holding him up as he trembles with need. The almost ever present intangible indescribable desire that has become part of his psyche is now shouting and screaming; compelling his actions.

Catching Sam’s lips for another breath stealing kiss he steps closer placing a leg between the ones waiting open before him and moving a hand to the small of his back settling for a moment before moving the hand down to fondle and squeeze bare flesh. Slipping a finger between the two cheeks and gently probing the small entrance there Gene wants, almost unconsciously, to be as close as possible to Sam. Another whimper verging on a whine comes from Sam as he frantically rubs himself against the thigh holding him in place leaving drops of pre-come on Gene’s still clothed leg trying to get enough friction to get himself off. Teasing the tight opening with the tip of his finger for a moment Gene then moves his hand speedily and wraps it around the weeping erection. Moving to the tip of Sam’s cock rubbing the head in a circular motion spreading the liquid around easing his movements. Feathery touches now as his hand whispers up and down in alternating slow and swift movements. Glancing up Gene gazes at the temptation in front of him and sees Sam’s head slumped backwards, eyes squeezed shut and lips moving, mouthing pleas for more, god, harder and oh god Gene!

At this Gene uses his thigh to nudge Sam’s legs open even wider and reaches down to cup his balls caressing and rubbing them for a moment making Sam’s cock throb with pressure. As pleading is now issuing Gene takes pity and starts to stroke him forcefully and just as he can feel Sam about to come he drops his head to Sam’s shoulder and bites down both causing Sam’s orgasm and marking him.

Looking at a satiated Sam he revels in having him vulnerable and open not realising that his expressions make him just as exposed. Exposed and tense as his own need makes itself known more insistently now that he is no longer concentrating purely on Sam. It is unusual having given someone else pleasure, concentrating on them to the exclusion of himself. Gene can’t remember anyone else that inspired this lack of selfishness in him but he’s now almost ready to explode without having been touched. Sam had been just so........well doesn’t matter what word could be used to describe him. In that moment he was completely his and his alone.

This moment of pause has given Sam enough time to pull himself back to full consciousness and into activity. Gene feels two hands moving with purpose to pull down his trousers and underwear and free his aching flesh to the open air and to Sam’s ministrations. The look of pure desire on Sam’s face as he gazes at him is enough to make Gene’s breath hitch, his thoughts stutter and his cock twitch. And watching Sam fall to his knees is almost enough to make him explode there and then. Gene knows there is no way he is going to last much longer. Then suddenly all his thoughts and feelings move south as Sam leans forwards and sweeps his tongue along the underside of Gene’s cock, tasting him, teasing him. Sam’s hot willing mouth is now closing over the weeping tip and Gene feels a slight suction and heat as Sam moves down taking in as much as he can. Gazing down Gene can no longer resist the urge to move and his hips snap forward once….twice before Sam raises his hands to hold him in place. Bowed head moving up and down Sam continues to torment with heat and tightness and pure intensity until Gene is ready to shatter and with a low cry he breaks.


End file.
